boardbattlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Akkarajul
Overview Race: Ancient Vampire Lord (Antediluvian) Current Status: Destroyed Plane of Origin: Unknown Appearances: The Ancient Vampire Lords Appearance Akkarajul is a shapeshifter and as such his appearance can vary. He has worn many guises. Akkarajul's true form is that of an olive-skinned man with somewhat asian features. His short hair is copper coloured and spiky. He wears a simple monk's robe, beneath which he wears a white martial arts outfit. This form the individual that Fei Serumen knew as Thaimes, not realizing that it was in fact Akkarajul all along. Personality Akkarajul is arrogant and manipulative. He spent a century pretending to be Thaimes in order to get close to Fei Serumen, so that he could assume his form and wreak havoc in the Upper Umbra. Abilities 'Vampiric Powers' Akkarajul was a powerful antediluvian, and as such possessed many vampiric powers, including immortality and superhuman strength, agility and resilience. 'Shapeshifter' Akkarajul could change his physical appearance however he desired, and had the skills needed to fool others into believing that he was someone other than who he really was, as well as the patience to get close to them. Equipment *Sword Background 'Prior to the events of The Ancient Vampire Lords' One of the original Vampires, Akkarajul doubtlessly has a long and storied past, but much of this has been lost. He is said to have been the head of the Vampire clan known as the Assamites. He spent a long time posing as Thaimes, in order to get close to the Council of the Upper Umbra and earn the trust of Fei Serumen. 'The Ancient Vampire Lords' In the guise of Thaimes, Akkarajul supposedly assisted the companions against the Council of the Upper Umbra. In truth, he may have been responsible in plotting the Council's betrayal to begin with, which lead to Fei Serumen losing control to his Beast. This was a convenient excuse for Thaimes/Akkarajul to kill Fei Serumen, and even led to the destruction of the Upper Umbra. Akkarajul subsequently took over Fei Serumen's body. He did not reveal his true form to The Companions until they regrouped at The Obsidian Island. At this point, Akkarajul revealed the extent of his manipulations and how he had set up Fei's defeat to take over his body. However, challenging Soul Reaver while on The Obsidian Island proved to be a mistake. Soul Reaver, having complete control over this Plane, turned the energies of the Plane against him. Though he offered Tamrissa a chance to request a more 'fair battle' against the antediluvion, Akkarajul attempted to attack before she could answer. In retaliation, Soul Reaver utterly - and painfully - destroyed Akkarajul. Trivia Fei Serumen did not diablorize Akkarajul, as he was still struggling to return from the afterlife. However, Fei was shown to use an Assamite power - turning his blood into venom - during his later battle with Calrax, so perhaps some or all of Akkarajul's powers were absorbed by Fei anyway... perhaps because Akkarajul was using Fei's body when he was destroyed. Category:Epic Board Battle Category:NPC